


Discussions and Reflections on Space Operas

by IslandOwlArcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Characters talking about famous film franchises, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandOwlArcher/pseuds/IslandOwlArcher
Summary: It has been nine long years since a new Star Wars film was in the works. Despite the trials and tribulations he endured with the prequel trilogy, Andrew can’t help but feel slightly optimistic. Still, it never hurts to get some emotional backup.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Discussions and Reflections on Space Operas

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Tags may change/be updated as I go along. I'm not quite sure if any new characters are going to enter the story yet. This story is kind of playing/fudging with BTVS canon since as far as I can tell the comics are currently stuck in 2011. Special thanks for my awesome friend Cindy for taking a look at this story and for encouraging me to go for it!

The room is punctuated by the sound of semi-irritated, drumming of fingers along a desk. A young man with gelled, spiky, blond hair sits at his chair at his computer desk, his eyes trained on his monitor while his right hand keeps clicking the refresh button every few minutes or so.

“Oh, come on!” he groans, exasperated.

He should be doing something else. He should be doing his work. He should be updating _The Regional Monster Manual of the Pacific West Coast Volume 27_ that Giles had assigned him to do. He should be checking in with Ellie to see if she made it back from her mission in Brazil. He should be doing a LOT of things and not THIS excessive, obsessive refreshing on the official _Star Wars_ YouTube channel. But he can’t.

He can’t because today is a very important day. Today is the day that Disney is finally going to release their first trailer for their first _Star Wars_ film. He rolls his eyes as he remembers his consternation and outrage that not only had George Lucas had sold Star Wars, but that he had the audacity to sell it to Disney of all people. The upset from that conversation had resulted in Xander just not talking to him for weeks. 

But really how could any Star Wars fan not want to discuss just what on earth was Disney planning to do with Star Wars? _But then again it couldn’t be worse than_ Attack of the Clones he reasons. That film was the low point in Star Wars in his opinion even when accounting for the dreaded _Holiday Special_. At the very least that monstrosity hadn’t been an official numbered title and he could happily keep pretending it didn’t exist. Attack of the Clones was sadly part of canon and thus could not be so easily ignored. 

His phone by his left hand produces a high-pitched sound, one that sounds suspiciously like the sound effect for a TIE fighter missile and a notification pops up on the screen.

_Vi: Andrew don’t forget to send out that report by 5 pm today!_

Andrew’s eyes slide down from his monitor to his phone, looks pointedly at the message and quickly whips his head back to his monitor again. Sadly nothing has changed in the last ten seconds.

“Ok, ok. I got the message” he says aloud to no one while spinning around in his chair.

“I guess I will just have to do my report….right now” he cranes his neck towards the monitor and clicks refresh. The monitor has the same exact display. He frowns and stands up from his chair.

“Ok I’m going to get a drink”. And off he walks to the fridge in the kitchen, opens the door, grabs a soda and walks back into his bedroom. He sits back down now that he is armed with a Sprite with his eyes glazed and his lips pressed in a thin line. 

“Ok,” he musters with the attitude of a mother slowly counting down from three to one. “I’ll check one more time and if it isn’t uploaded I will actually do my report”.

He moves his mouse cursor over the refresh button, closes his eyes tightly and clicks. He slowly opens his eyes one at a time only for them to bug out at the beautiful new thumbnail added to the channel titled Star Wars: The Force Awakens Official Teaser. 

“Finally!” he shouts as his face lights up with a huge grin that splits his face and he eagerly clicks on the video.

He watches it once, twice, thrice…. ok he watches it at least ten more times. It is only 88 seconds of footage after all. Just a quote from someone in the film most likely and filled to the brim with the usual Star Wars trimmings: storm troopers, a droid, the Millennium Falcon doing a really cool loop, a pilot in an X-Wing, and a lightsaber.

“Wait a second! That lightsaber!” He puts down his soda and clicks the video again and pauses it and the 0:54 minute mark.

“The lightsaber is crackly looking and not a pure straight beam like Vader’s or Maul’s. Why is that?” 

He smiles contentedly at the screen. He really shouldn’t be this excited over such a bare bones teaser but Andrew can’t help himself. It has been nine long years since _Revenge of the Sith_ , the best prequel in Andrew’s most excellent opinion, had been released. Nine years was a long time without any new movies regardless of being entertained by the wonderful _Clone Wars_ tv series.

“Not to mention that _The Clone Wars_ takes place during the Republic era.” he voices aloud. This will be the first film to take place after the sacred Original Trilogy. Despite all that has happened in the following years of being a Star Wars fan he can’t help but feel slightly optimistic. Still, he has been burned before.

“I think this situation calls for a little bit of backup”.

He grins as he snags his phone and texts the following message:

 _Andrew:_ _The teaser trailer for Episode VII of Star Wars is here!!!_

He stares down his screen for a moment as though he’s waiting for something. He blinks and continues texting.

_There’s a new droid that looks like a soccer ball._

_I wonder if that’s a practical effect since Lucas Film is all about practical effects._

_Well at least they were during the golden years._

_And the lightsaber! Did you see how it’s all crackly! And it has a cross guard!_

_Why on earth would a lightsaber need to have a cross guard anyways?_

_It looks like the Rebel Alliance is back too for reasons?_

_Plus that Stormtrooper without a helmet. Do you think he’s the new protagonist?_

_And where is everyone? The only familiar thing was the Millennium Falcon._

Andrew pauses his frantic texting as his phone dings.

_Xander: Could you please stop spamming my phone?_

_Andrew: Did you see the trailer???!?!?!?_

_Xander: Yes I did. It’s just the usual stuff you’d see in a Star Wars film though._

_There isn’t really enough material to get excited over yet._

_And why not have a cross guard?_

_It looks cool!_

_Andrew: But what kind of practical application can a cross guard actually have?_

_Xander: I mean you can technically injure people with it._

_Andrew: But wouldn’t you be more likely to cut off your own hand with it?_

_Spike: I should rip your head off for creating a group chat at this hour!_

_Some of us are trying to get some bloody sleep around here!_

_Andrew: Whoops! Sorry Spike! I’ll make it up to you!_

_Spike: How so?_

_Xander: Why is Spike the only one included in this make-uping?_

_…...Please forget i texted that_

_Spike: Definitely not._

_Can’t even blame auto-correct for this one._

Andrew grins as the moment he has been waiting for has finally arrived.

 _Andrew: I’ll buy your ticket for the movie! In fact I’ll buy Xander’s too! All three of us will go see_ The Force Awakens _together!_

_Xander: Ok_

_Spike: Is that the new movie?_

_Xander: did you read the log?_

_Spike: No I was just rather annoyed at getting so many notifications going off on my sodding phone!_

_Andrew: here’s the link for the trailer Spike._

_Spike: Sure I’ll go see it_

_Andrew: Really?_

_Spike: I mean I was going to see it anyways._

_So if you’re paying then sure. Why not?_

_Xander: What he said._

_On the condition that you do not spam texts with fan theories before the premiere._

_I better not hear one word about it._

_I’m not going through_ Revenge of the Sith _with you again._

 _Spike: Yeah the same for me too_ _._

Andrew grimaces at that but texts _Deal_

_Xander: Good_

_Spike: You’re wrong by the way Andrew._

_Andrew: Regarding what?_

_Xander: Yes regarding what?_

_Spike: The stormtrooper is not going to be the protagonist._

_Andrew:????????_

_Tell me who you think it’s going to be then!_

_Xander: Clearly it’s going to be the pilot???_

_Spike: It’s going to be the girl._

“What!!?!?!?”

_Xander: Why do you think that?_

_Spike: Because she’s in the desert and wearing desert clothes._

_Both Luke and Anakin were protagonists who started in the desert and wore desert clothes._

_Andrew: Is that the only reason?_

_Spike: What other reason would I need?_

Andrew is about to text “I guess that’s fair” as he hears a ding from his phone. He hmmms and looks down at the new notification:

_Vi: I mean it! Don’t get distracted by that trailer all day!_

“Oh snap!” he frowns as he opens the folder on his desktop for his report. He texts instead:

_We’ll see who’s right next November!_


End file.
